


Clocks

by Maomaoyu



Series: Music Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: Prowl watches Jazz dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Coldplay's "Clocks".

Prowl knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew that he shouldn’t be sneaking around like some Decepticon. But he found himself unable to stop. Standing silently at the door to his shared quarters, he watched the mech inside.

The SIC had been about to step into the room when he had heard the steady melodic beat of some human tune playing. He watched as his bonded flitted across the room to the beat, the darkness behind his visor indicating that he was dancing blind. 

Prowl found himself entranced, unable to look away and only payed more rapid attention when he heard Jazz’s voice accompany the music.   
“You are, you are…”

Prowl started when he saw Jazz look straight at him, and opened his mouth to apologize, but found himself unable to speak. But he hadn’t needed to speak at all. With a few well timed spins, Jazz had his arms slung around his bondmate’s neck. 

Smiling, he sung the last words.

“Home, home where Ah wanted t’ go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
